Remnants of Gills
by Daozang
Summary: Man, born from dust. A legend known to all in remnant but a half truth. Man was born from dust by the powers of the overlords of light and darkness. Through them a war was born with the overlord of light granting humanity with aura and a power and from the darkness Grimm and lords. Now many centuries later, the lords have awoken and the seed of Agito has resurfaced though flawed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – A new idea after rewatching some Kamen rider Agito when I saw Gills. I thought why not make a story with Gills as the main rider as I love his wild fighting style and his brutality against opponents. Then I remembered about the RWBY lore about man born from dust. The legends of remnant also gave me other ideas as you can make anything from these legends such as having a four horsemen legend as the opposites of the four maidens. So I thought about how the overlords created humanity in Agito and thought of how to tweek the RWBY version of how man was created to fit in The lords and Gills. Also he will not become Agito for a while as Gills is the focus for now. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider Gills, nor do I own any other characters other then my OC.**

" **Lords talking/finisher"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Chapter 1 Awaken the Soul**

Story start.

"Look out".

Those were the last words he said to her that day as he pushed her away from the speeding car. Now he sees only memories and a pulsating feeling every once in a while from his chest. "This sucks, I'm stuck in my mind" He said as the occasional voice from outside came through. "Nagoda, we miss you, please wake up" said the voice of Ruby, his best friend since childhood and the person that he pushed out of the way to protect. "If I could I would leave this place" Nagoda said sitting down on a chair. After being stuck in his mind for several weeks, he began to train his aura making it stronger and larger.

Then his chest began to pulsate again. "This again, what is it" He said as a mirror appeared next to him. As Nagoda looked into it, he noticed a green creature merging with his reflection. It had large bug like red eyes between a yellow gem imbedded in two large green horns, under the horns and eyes was a silver mask like mouth. It had a green upper chest and shoulders and a golden belt with a large green sphere. "Aagh" he said as he began clutching his chest as pain began to surge through my body. "Raaaaagghhhh" He screamed as his body began to change into the creature as two words filled his head. "Gills" He said as he flashed between the creature and himself for several moments. Soon all his memories around him began to be replaced by a burning field.

Around him were Humans and Faunus fighting Grimm and some other humanoid creatures. "What is this?" Looking around he saw that humanity was losing to these monsters just as a bright light flashed in the midst of humanity. Turning around, there was a golden warrior with large red eyes. "This is the past, many centuries ago" sounded out a voice as the warrior jumped into the horde of monsters and began to fight. "That is what you have the potential to become." "What is it and what are they" Nagoda asked the voice. "They are called Lords, born from the overlord of darkness out of hatred for me and the people, and that is a warrior I created with my power called Agito" the voice said as the green creature appeared onto the field and began to rampage, slashing through the hordes of Grimm and began to battle a lord as it roared to the sky.

"That green warrior is called Gills, he is a flawed Agito with the potential to become an Agito or exceed an Agito's strength should his Seed of Agito see him fit to change, however there was another warrior of red who disappeared from the world fighting a separate segment of humanity which called themselves the Grongi taking them with him to a parallel world after they became monsters". "Who are you" He growled as the pain returned. "I am the overlord of light, my brother the overlord of darkness and I created all of humanity. He grew jealous of how they loved me more then him and he created the creatures of Grimm and the lords to eliminate humanity. So I gave humanity the gift of aura as well as the seed of Agito as for them to protect themselves but what we didn't know was that my gift would lead to the life of the planet to resonate with them creating Dust" said the voice as I felt a drowsiness overcome me. "Though the dust was effective against the Grimm, only certain few could fight and defeat the Lords. Now awaken your soul and protect people from the lords as Gills for the have begun to stir again since your accident" it said as everything turned black.

Inside a hospital room, an Asian boy with black messy hair woke up with a jolt. Looking around, He noticed white walls and many medical equipment but most importantly was a sleeping Ruby sitting on a chair next to him. A sudden realization overcame him. 'I was awake!' He then began to laugh before a pain gripped his chest and his aura flared. "Agh, what's going on" he said picking up a folder next to me. Looking through it, he found some startling results. "I have less then two years to live" He read looking at the symptoms. He had a case of rapid cell decay that would have killed him within months but his newly strengthened aura is holding back the decay but only slowing it down. Nagoda then quickly put the folder back when he noticed Ruby beginning to wake.

So like any other responsible person, he decided to spook her. "BOO". "AAAAAAAHHHHHH" she screamed jumping back in surprise as Nagoda began to laugh. "You scared me you meany" she said before realizing Nagoda was awake. "Your awake" she yelled as she gave him a bone crushing hug as a nurse walked in. "Doctor, the patient is awake" she said as doctors began to enter the room as Ruby took out her scroll to tell their families the news. "How do you feel" said a woman in doctors clothing. "In slight pain and relieved" Nagoda said as Ruby was celebrating his awakening.

"Miss Rose, please leave the room and you other doctors as well, I need to talk privately with Mr. Umao" she said as everyone left the room. "I'm sorry to say but you were in a coma for about two months since your accident and your lucky to be awake." She said sitting down in the chair as he listened on. "Unfortunately your accident had some consequences as nothing is wrong with you physically except your cells seem to be deteriorating at an extremely fast rate." She said while Nagoda was looking through his folder. "I read the files when I woke up" he said as a resonance went through him pointing outside towards some buildings. "I see, you will be able to leave once we take a check up as your aura also kept your body in shape" she said doing the check up while the resonance diminished. "Your all good, just a warning though, there have been some murders lately so be careful."

After receiving his scroll which managed to survive the car smashing into it, he left the hospital with Ruby. "So Ruby, what has been happening since my accident" Nagoda said as Ruby perked up slightly. "Well it's been boring without you to spar with and school is getting boring" she said beginning to go on a tangent. "Oh also there have been some sightings of weird humanoid monsters that attack people, some people are blaming the White Fang but Faunus are being attacked by them also" Ruby said as Nagoda began to ponder the memory of the voice.

A loud pulse shook Nagoda's body as something told him to run east towards an alley as fast as he could even though it was nearing dusk. "Ruby, got crescent rose" he said before face palming as he saw Ruby polishing it. "Why, what's going on" she said following after as screaming sounded out in the alley. "Let's go" he shouted as they ran into the alley to see a jaguar-like being with a red scarf dragging a woman from behind towards a tree with a white halo over its head along with another body stuck in the next tree over. "Stop right there" Nagoda said before a giant pain smashed into his chest as Ruby shot at the creature making it let go of the woman in irritation more then pain. As the pain stopped, Nagoda seemed to be able to focus more. "Ruby, take the woman and run" he said with Ruby disagreeing. "I want to help you fight this thing" she said only for Nagoda to jump forward and kick the monster. "Just go!"

Ruby then saw the seriousness in Nagoda's voice as he struggled to hold back the Jaguar as she grabbed the woman and sped off. After she left, the sounds of a police siren could be heard around the streets. "So you are one of these lords then" Nagoda said breaking contact with the jaguar humanoid being. "Henshin" he said putting his right arm facing up in front of him before swinging it downwards causing a light to appear in his forehead. His body then began to change shape forming two green horns, a green chest piece, and green arms. He had two giant red eyes and a golden belt with a green gemstone. "Raaaaaaagghhhhh" he screamed as the silver mouth opened up like fangs before he charged forward and began to punch the lord in its surprise. **"Gills"** it said as it fell back from the surprise hit.

He then began to slash at the lord with his claws sending the lord back peddling. Soon the lord too went forth and began to punch back at Gills but he was blocked and smacked by a tendril extending from his wrist. "Raaaagghhhh" Nagoda screamed wrapping the lord up with the Gills Filler as the sirens grew closer as lights shine upon the two of them. "What's going on here" said a blue armored man with large red eyes and a sub machine gun in his hand as Gills bit the lord with his mouth plate opening before kicking it away while keeping the tendril wrapped around. "G-3 now engaging unknown life forms" said the man as he shot at Gills and Pantheras Luteus doing little damage. "What, I thought we upgraded the weapons to deal more damage to them" said the man into his helmet. He then ran forward only for Gills to smack him away with a tendril. Gills then began to repeatedly kick the Jaguar Lord while holding him within his right tendril. "Hold up you" said G-3 as he ran up shooting at Gills only for a claw to extend from his arm slashing the weapon and the chest plate of G-3 before he kicked away the blue officer cracking the chest piece as the red bar on the armored mans belt fell to half.

"Raaaaaaggghhh" Gills screamed as a claw extended from his heel as Ruby loomed around the corner looking for Nagoda. **"Gills Heel Claw"** he managed to say jumping into the air before dropping his leg slicing the lord in half with his heel claw causing a halo to appear over its head. It then screamed before it exploded making Ruby cover her eyes. "Raaaaaaaggggghhh" he screamed as G-3 began to stand up. "Hikawa, your running out of power and are too damaged. Retreat to the trailer" said a female voice from the helmet. Gills then jumped onto a building as he roared to the heavens before disappearing into the night.

"Nagoda, where are you" Ruby said going around the alleys. She then heard a dropping sound and rushed over to it to find an exhausted Nagoda sitting on the ground. "There you are I've be-"

"STAY BACK"

Ruby then flinched back in surprise. "I'm not safe, please, stay back" he said as the battle played out in his mind, how wild he became while fighting the lord. "What do you mean, I couldn't find you but I found a green warrior defeating that evil kitty monster guy" she said sitting next to him as Nagoda held his head. "Ruby, can you keep a secret?" He asked with Ruby nodding. "That green warrior, that was me. Something happened to me which caused that to awaken in my soul" he said as Ruby hugged him. "It's alright Nagoda, your not alone, I'll be there for you if you need me" she said helping him up as they went off to home as Nagoda began to calm down from his battle lust.

 _(With G-3)_

Inside a blue and white trailer was three people, a girl and two guys. One of the guys was currently on a stand while the others took off the suit revealing a fairly handsome man with long brown hair parted to the sides of his face. "Hikawa Arc, you better make sure to not overdo yourself while we try to fight these unknown life forms" said the woman whose name tag read Ozawa Sumiko. "Ozawa, it's not his fault, we need to make a stronger power input into the suit" said the other male in the trailer whose name tag read Takahiro Omuro. "I know but we need to find a better mixture of dust rounds and I need to make this suit stronger you know" she said finishing the repairs to allow the chest piece to open releasing Hikawa. "I better go find my brother, he's joining beacon this week" Hikawa said showing a picture of a teen version him and a younger ten year old Jaune before entering a changing room. "Yeah, your brother Jaune, didn't he take up your dads sword and shield?" She asked as she went over the suits damages. "It's called the Crocea Mors and I also trained to use it when I was about his age" Hikawa said now in a suit. "See you in the morning Ozawa, Takahiro" he said as he left the trailer which was back at the vale police station.

 **A/N – I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and that you will continue reading more. If you like or enjoyed reading leave a review, follow, or favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I have decided to write some chapters in first person as it would help me to write easier. Nothing to say really except that I had recently gotten fire emblem fates both conquest and birthright on separate cartridges and wasted most of my time playing conquest or league of legends. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider Gills, nor do I own any other characters other then my OC.**

" **Lords talking/finisher"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Chapter 2**

Story start.

The world was burning, and around the embers were the bodies of many. In the midst of the inferno was Ruby being held up by a shadowy figure. Looking at myself, I saw myself as Gills before other shadowed figures held me up to watch. "NOOOOOO" I shouted as the being went to slash at Ruby as I awoke from the nightmare. Breathing heavily, I looked around before relaxing as I was in the guest room at Ruby's home.

"Hey there mr. sleepy, how have you been" said Yang jokingly as I sat up. "Fine, but I could do better". "Breakfast is downstairs and Ruby has your weapon if you want it" she said as she left the room waving bye as she left. I then got out of bed and went to shower as water always seemed to calm me down.

After a brief shower to calm my senses, various memories flashed through my mind of the fight from the night before. The feelings of a lust for battle and the insanity that wracked my head from transforming for the first time still echoed within me. "Aw man, your already awake" Ruby said dejectedly with a bucket of water in her hands. Taking the bucket, I then poured it over her in revenge for all the other times she woke me up. "That's for all the whistling when I was in that coma, I could still hear them even if I didn't wake up".

Ruby then began pouting as I tossed a clean towel over her and went to the table for breakfast. "Good morning Nagoda, how do you feel" Tai Yang Xiao Long asked at the table which had pancakes and bacon as well as a jug of milk. Sitting next to him was Yang who was currently filling her plate as Ruby zoomed back to the table after drying herself off. "I feel like I had just woken up from a bad nightmare" I said sitting down to eat.

After the meal, I asked ruby where my weapon was. "Oh, it's on the wall in my room" she mumbled with her face stuffed with pancakes.

I then went over to her room and found my twin bladed katana (the one kadaj uses in advent children) and two black dust propelling gauntlets that release a mixture of ice and fire dust from thrusters that allows me to shoot my self around or charge up for a strong and fast strike (think of steam or gas releasing around the arms). "There they are" I said picking them up. "The Souba" I said sheathing the katana "and my Dämpf-Antrieb (Steam Drive)" placing the two gauntlets on as they extended to cover my forearms and quickly testing the propulsion system as steam and coolant released from small thrusters with a hiss.

"Thank you Ruby for keeping my weapons in great shape" I said as she walked in with crescent rose behind her. "Ready to go test yourself against some Grimm" she said eagerly clocking Crescent Rose as we began to walk to the door. "As ready as ever" I said charging up my Gauntlets for a fast hit as small vein like tubes began to flow red and blue respectively. "Also, I promise to keep your transforming thing a secret" she whispered as we began walking into a clearing usually being filled with young beowolves.

"Thank you" I said as howling cried out around us as shadows gathered on the ground around us forming a small pack of ten beowolves around us.

"Whoever kills the most gets cookies!" I shouted propelling myself forward and quickly socking the first Beowolf in the face with my right fist before pulling out the Souba in a reverse grip and slashing the Grimm in two with a spin.

"Hey you had a head start cheater" Ruby complained as she quickly disarmed a Beowolf literally before beheading it.

Flipping the Souba to my right hand, I began to propel myself towards another Beowolf. As I reached it, I then jumped upwards to dodge a slash from its claws before landing on the arm. "To slow" I said quickly slashing off the head and kicking it into another Beowolf whom I jumped after. I then quickly slashed off an arm before using that arm as a jumping tool to flip over the Grimm while slashing it open. "Sky Uppercut" I said sending a semi charged up uppercut into a Beowolf that was in mid jump sending it into a tree. Just then however, my aura flared up again causing a stabbing pain to spread from my chest.

"I gotcha" she said reaping apart the Beowolf I had launched into a tree as it charged back at me. As she finished off the remaining Grimm, a vision of another Panther like lord with a yellow scarf appeared in my head with a large black bar in the background.

"You alright Nagoda?"

"Yeah, we need to get to vale, another of those lords appeared" I said flicking the dissolving blood off Souba before sheathing it. "AAAAHHHH does this mean I get to see you transform this time" she said excitedly as we began our trek to Yang who was about to go out for the day. "Sure why not, but if I go out of control I want you to either try to stop me or to distract me" I said remembering how hard it was the first time I transformed. "Hey Yang, can we go to vale to buy some things" Ruby said quickly getting in front of Yangs bike.

"Alright but you need to be home before dark" she said pulling out a clean blue motercyle. "My bike!" I said hugging the vehicle as Ruby went to get helmets. "I kept it in good shape for you so let's get going" yang said whooping for joy as we sped off towards vale with Ruby behind me.

"Alright Jaune, let's celebrate your acceptance to Beacon" Hikawa said in his apartment with a blonde teenager who had light chest armor on. "Hey Hikawa, could you teach me a move to celebrate" Jaune asked as Hikawa brought out some drinks. "Sure, I may have been adopted but that doesn't mean I can't teach my little brother some moves" he said pulling out a sword.

"Okay then, first you need to-"

Just then, his scroll went off with a siren showing the name Ozawa Sumiko. "Sorry, work calls" he said.

As he answered the phone, he didn't notice as Jaune listened in to the conversation.

"Another unknown creature has appeared, alright I'm on it. Meet me at the station" he said hanging up. "What is this about unknown creature?" Jaune asked while Hikawa changed into a bodysuit before placing a suit over it. "Since your going to beacon, I'll let you watch my work this one time so keep secret" Hikawa said as he and Jaune got into a car as they drove towards the Vale Police Station.

"You see Jaune, I'm part of a special three man group tasked to stop these mysterious creatures that have begun to appear. They seem to be attacking people at random for some unknown reason."

As they reached the station, Hikawa drove behind the building parking next to a blue trailer where Jaune saw a woman in a blue suit holding a clipboard opening a door. "Hey bro, is that your girlfriend?" He taunted as they left the car only for her to smack him with the clipboard. "We're just coworkers" he said after he to was hit in the head.

"I see you brought your brother along with you, just this once he can watch but he needs to keep our work a secret" she said as she led them into the trailer. Jaune then began looking around seeing a large computer system connected to a large screen as well as a rectangular case imbedded to the wall.

"Alright, G-3 system open" she said entering a code which opened the locker revealing a blue mech like suit with red eyes. While this was going on, the trailer began to drive out of the station

"Alright, let's go and defeat that Unknown creature" Hikawa said now in the body suit as the G-3 armor opened up for him to position in. He then placed his arms into the body as the armor closed and tightened around him. Then Omura and Ozawa began to place the arm pieces on while Hikawa placed on the belt which gave the suit its power.

"Jaune, pass me the helmet" he said as Jaune picked the helmet up before passing it over. As it was passed over, the back opened up allowing Hikawa to place the helmet on allowing it to close behind his head as he quickly adjusted it to make it fit. "G-3 System active, ready to fight" she said placing on a headset while Hikawa gave a thumbs up.

"So your some kinda armored superhero?" Asked Jaune as Hikawa quickly holstered a large handgun before getting on a blue and white motorcycle with the word police on the front. "I guess you could call me that" he said as the trailer opened up in the back releasing the motorcycle onto the streets as he drove to the scene of the crime.

"Now be sure to get home by dusk or you will be in trouble" Yang said driving off leaving Nagoda and Ruby behind to do their own thing. "So which way do we go" Ruby asked as they began riding around the streets of vale. Looking around, Nagoda stopped near the shady part of town and began searching for darkened areas that would be a perfect spot for hiding only for his aura to flare up again revealing the underside of a highway.

"We need to go under the highways" he said as his aura returned to normal as small wavering black misty marks quickly appeared on his skin before disappearing. They then went towards the highway entrance noticing as Yang went down a path going beneath the large pillars. Following down the path, they saw dirty streets and homeless citizens around in alleys.

"Are you sure this is the place you saw in your head?" Ruby asked as police sirens began sounding out in the distance as a blue armored man rode passed them. "Yes and wasn't that the blue guy we met last time?" Nagoda said as the man rode towards a black bar with Yang's Bumblebee parked near it. "That's the place over there" he said pointing out the black bar which exploded as people ran out of the building "and there's Yang" he finished as one guy was seen flying through the roof in pain.

They then began to ride towards the building as music began to fill the air the closer they got. When they got close, yang was launched out of the building with a lord jumping after her. "There it is" Nagoda said as an urge to fight began to fill him. "Yang!" Ruby shouted as she jumped off the bike and sped forward to catch her sister only for arrows to rain down around her revealing another panther lord with a blue scarf.

"Secondary Unknown creature identified to be hostile" said G-3 looking at the yellow scarved lord as he fired back at Pantheras Albus while dodging arrows. Meanwhile Ruby was busy with trying to keep Yang from rushing over to fight Pantheras Tristis. "Let me at him Ruby, he hit me outta nowhere" she said dragging Ruby forward as Nagoda sped forward and smacked away the lord with his bike.

" **A seed of Agito"** said the yellow scarved lord as he pulled out a spear and pointed it at Nagoda. "Henshin" Nagoda shouted as a light scan to glow on his forehead as a belt formed around his waste. Soon he began glowing before a green armored bodysuit formed around him and his bike transforming both of them. "GRAAAAAAHHHHHHH" he roared with the mouthpiece opening before he jumped off the bike and grappled the lord.

Gills then extended a Gills Claw and blocked the lords attempt to spear him. He then roared again extending both claws and ran forward knocking the spear away and began to slash wildly into the lord. "The other Unknown suspect has appeared" G-3 said while using a knife like weapon to smack away arrows while charging the blue scarved lord.

"What is that thing and who is that green warrior" Jaune asked in the trailer watching the screen as the Gills fought the other lord. "We call them unknowns and that green guy is a mystery to us" Ozawa replied as she launched a small handsized capsule with a clip of ammo. "Sending you some ammo" she said watching as he caught the capsule before dodging behind a pillar to reload his gun. "Thanks for the clip" he said firing back at the lord knocking it to the ground.

With Gills, he was currently jumping around the agile lord while trying to slash into him. The lord was dodging and using his spear to deflect the claws however until a red tendril extended from gills arm. Gills then roared before whipping the Gills Filler to trip the lord allowing him to wrap his tendril around holding him up.

He then pointed his right middle and index finger out while focusing energy to them. **"Gills Hell Stab"** he said shoving his hand through the chest of the lord just as an arrow hit him in the back knocking him further into the dying lord. "GRAAAAAAAHHHHHH" he roared biting the lord as a halo appeared over the lords head before he began sparking as he exploded knocking back Gills.

"What happened to him" Yang asked watching as Nagoda as Gills roared to the heavens in victory before joining G-3 in his fight against Pantheras Albus. "Yang you need to promise to keep this a secret" Ruby said as they saw him jump up and kick the lord towards G-3. As that happened, Runy took out Crescent Rose and began firing at the lord with yang doing the same making it fly faster towards G-3.

G-3 then punched the lord in the chest with a crack sounding out from the momentum and his strength. "Thanks for the assist" G-3 said as Gills lifted the lord into the air with his tendrils. Roaring again, a Claw came out of his foot as he jumped into the air with his leg lifted high while G-3 shot at the lord. **"Gills"** the panther lord shouted defiantly struggling in its bonds as Gills brought his leg down fast. **"Gills Heel Claw"** he said stabbing into the head before they smacked into the ground causing a crater as a halo formed, exploding the lord as Gills Roared in Victory once more.

"I still have some power left, I'm going to have to take you in" said G-3 only for Gills to once again jump away this time to his bike as he rode off, jumping a ramp allowing him to get onto the highway where he rode away. Turning around he shot the ground near a yellow Motorcycle stopping Yang and Ruby from getting on. "Police, you two are coming with me for questioning and one of you for the destruction of property" he said showing his badge as some more of Juniors bar fell onto the ground while police sirens appeared showing the trailer and a police cruiser.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can or will be used against you…" he said opening a slot on his bike pulling out handcuffs. "Well this sucks" Yang said placing her hands behind her back and making her Ember Celica revert to bracelets as they were taken off while Ruby just hugged Crescent Rose close to her as she was handcuffed and placed into the back of the cruiser with Yang.

 **A/N – I know this took a while to get up but if you are reading this then I thank you for reading. Leave a follow, a favorite, or a review of if you enjoyed reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Looking at my stories, I noticed that most need updating so here it is, chapter 3 of the Remnants of Gills. Also I may have put this in third person for anyone confused as the first two chapters were first person.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Gills not do I own RWBY. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.) and Kamen Rider Gills belongs to Toei. I do however own my OC.**

"Talking" **  
"Finisher/Lords speaking"** _  
_'thinking'

Chapter 3

Story Start.

"What were you two children doing in a shady part of town" Hikawa stated as Ruby and Yang were in a dark questioning room. Outside the room standing at the window was the rest of the G-3 crew as Jaune went home.

"I was trying to find my sister here to take us home when I saw her flying out of a club" Ruby said with a half truth. She then began squirming as the officer gazed at her. "It's the truth, I really was going to find Yang and that's where she usually is at" she said as Hikawa turned to Yang.

"What about you?"

"I was just looking for information on a subject" she said as the door suddenly opened.

"You two are free to go, your dad is here to pick you up" he said as Tai Yang walked in.

"Hey Hikawa, it's been a while hasn't it?" Tai Yang said as he went over to Ruby and Yang.

"No wonder they seem to act familiar with you as their father and who their uncle is. I'll be visiting to get some questioning about what they were doing fighting the Unknown creatures later though" He said as Tai took his children out of the station. "That Unknown called the green one Gills and something about a seed of Agito" Hikawa said remembering the only words he heard the Unknowns say as Ozawa walked in.

As they left, Ruby began to worry about Nagoda as he had rode off during the arrest. She then got into the car while Tai hooked Yangs Bike to the vehicle. "Where's Nagoda?" He asked as Ruby looked nervous.

"He's out getting some tools to adjust his weapons" Yang said saving Ruby the trouble of lying. Tai Yang simply nodded as he drove off back to the boats to patch.

Meanwhile, near the river was a tired and injured Nagoda. Breathing heavily, he began to feel pain as his chest and arm started to decay a bit before his aura kicked in, slowly repaired him and stalling the decay. After the pain subsided, he slowly got up and leaned on his bike. "At least I didn't go completely out of it" he said with a laugh as the pain hit him again before disappearing as he noticed it was morning. "Where am I now?" He said looking around to find his scroll. After finding it next to the water, he looked at the map to see he was in the river between the residential and industrial districts. Getting onto his bike after the pain faded, he then rode off to find a hotel to stay the night.

As he rode along the highway, he got a call on his scroll. His helmet showed Ruby's face on the right corner as he clicked a button on the side of his helmet. "Hello" Nagoda said as he used his headset to answer his scroll.

"There you are Nagoda, this is Ruby's Dad. Did you stay in the city for the night because Ruby is worried about you" Tai said knowing that Nagoda had a bank account which he stored most of his money and with the months of being in a coma would have increased the amount of lien he currently had.

"I rented a hotel room as the boats were all gone by the time I reached the docks" he said lying. He then rode past some nearby dust trucks only to notice that one was swerving erratically before turning to leaving the highway. Driving up to side, he saw that the driver was unconscious and being dragged into the back by people in Grimm masks while the other took the drivers seat and sped up. "I need to put you on hold as a dust truck is being hijacked right next to me so Later" he said hanging up as he charged up his Dámpf-Antrieb with heat as he drove up to the truck leaving a trail of steam covering around him.

The driver then looked to his side mirror to see a steam covered fist break through the glass and smash into his masked face. Nagoda then turned the steering wheel flipping the truck over off the side of the ramp and into a dirt mound. Parking his bike on the side, Nagoda readied his Souba in his right hand and charged up his gauntlets sending them into overdrive with them glowing red. Just as he jumped over, a hail of gunfire fired at him. He then used the Souba to slice through each bullet to avoid being hit as he jumped high into the air.

In the air, Nagoda curled into a ball and released the built up steam firing himself like a meteor towards the masked thieves. They began to panic at seeing the steaming meteor falling towards them at high speeds and tried to dodge but it was too late. Nagoda smashed into the ground sending a shockwave of steam to cover the area as well as knocking down all the white fang. Looking around, he was happy to find they were all hit by the attack only to dodge away seconds later when a large broadsword smashed into the ground where he used to stand.

"Hold still brat" said a large muscular white fang officer with large moose antlers on his head as he lifted his broadsword onto his shoulders.

"Sorry, I can't do that as I have places to be and things to do" replied Nagoda as he began charging his gauntlets with an icy blue glow around them. He then placed the Souba into its sheath and held it in his left hand. The large moose Faunus then swung his broadsword as Nagoda released as much steam as he could into the surroundings as he unsheathed Souba and blocked the attack creating a giant fog ring to form around them.

The White Fang Officer then began to quickly swing his large broadsword at Nagoda trying to slice him apart. Nagoda however was deflecting every blow with his smaller but stronger sword as he continued to release the icy fog around them. Nagoda finally decided to dodge instead of deflect and sliced into the side of the white fang officer gaining a grunt of pain in response. Getting behind his foe, Nagoda overcharged his gauntlets with heat and sent a steam heated punch into the mans back burning through the heavy clothing and leaving a slight burn on the skin.

"You bitch, I'll get you for that" he said swinging around using the momentum intending to quickly slice Nagoda only for him to place the Souba in the way to knock himself backwards.

"Really? You'll have to be faster then that" Nagoda replied as he disappeared into the fog. The Faunus then swung his sword into the fog only to hit nothing as he began to look around noticing he had fallen for a trap. "If there is one thing I know about night vision, it's that Fog and Steam can really be a pain to find enemies in" he said with his voice echoing through the fog.

"Come out and face me like a man!" The White Fang officer shouted getting a slash across his left side. He turned only to find nothing as another slash hit his right arm loosening his grip on his sword. Another slash then hit his other arm as a icy cold punch hit him in the side freezing the clothing slightly. The man then tightened his grip on his sword and swung it in a circle trying to disperse the fog around him.

"That won't work as I'm always making more" Nagoda said as he briefly appeared in front of the larger man slashing across his chest as he ran past. The large man used his sword as support to hold himself up as the fog started to disperse showing Nagoda standing in front of him. He looked at Nagoda, now at the same height level as him, to see his sheathed sword. "Night" he said as he smashed the sheath into the mans face knocking him out.

Nagoda then took out his scroll to call the cops and checked to make sure all the white fang members were knocked out.

"No need to call anyone, we're already here" said a police officer as he turned Nagoda around and cuffed him. "Your under arrest for flipping a dust filled truck which could have created a large explosion and collateral damage" the cop said as he and walked back to the ramp to show three other patrol cars parked around his bike. As Nagoda got into the car, his head pounded as another vision of people being trapped below the concrete of the station by a sea turtle like creature was shown. He then looked out the window to see another police truck drive up and place his bike in the back while the unconscious White Fang members were being placed in cuffs and put in the back of a patrol van with the exception of the moose one as he was placed in the truck. The tipped over dust truck was then flipped back and hooked to a tow truck to bring it to its intended destination with two patrol cars to protect them.

Nagoda then relaxed into his seat and stared out the window at the other cars once they started to the station. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he noticed that the van holding all the white fang members had turned the other way opposite of the Vale Police Station. "Is that van full of white fang members supposed to go that way" he asked quickly as the second officer in the car looked over. The officer then noticed the two driving the van were in fact not police officers but White Fang.

"We have a police vehicle hijacked full of White Fang members, be on the lookout -" the officer stated into his radio as other patrol vehicles went out to chase the hijacked van as they continued on to the station.

* * *

"Two interrogations in one night" Hikawa said tiredly looking at the young boy in from of him. "I just had to be here in the interrogation room today didn't I" he complained as Nagoda sat quietly. Looking at the boy, he noticed that he was of eastern descent and seemed to be built for fast attacking instead of strong hits. He also noticed the black stigma on his arm that seemed to pulse as the joys always active aura suppressed it. "So why did you flip a truck of dust over the dividers on a highway ramp" he asked Nagoda as he saw him twitching in his seat.

"It was being hijacked right next to me so I acted with the first thought I had and it is morning if you haven't noticed" Nagoda said as Ozawa wrote down the conversation while another figure watched from the window. "A question for you, why was there a weird sea turtle humanoid dragging people under the concrete in your parking lot when I arrived here?" He replied as Hikawa looked shocked. He then pulled out his scroll and called in the officer outside the door.

"Get some men and search under he parking lot for bodies, another Unknown has struck" Hikawa ordered as the officer nodded as he and some teams of specialists went to the parking lot to check the for bodies.

"You guys are calling them Unknowns? They have a name you know and their race is called Lords" Nagoda stated just before his stigma acted up again bringing Nagoda intense pain causing him to fall off the chair. Nagoda then shouted in pain as his aura began to fluctuate around as the stigma ate at his body.

"Kid what's wrong" Hikawa said looking to see the dark stigma spreading throughout Nagoda's body while Ozpin and Glynda barged into the room. "Ozpin, what are you doing here?" He said before he was pushed out of the way as Ozpin looked over Nagoda.

"He has a bodily cancer which constantly causes his cells to die and his aura is the only thing that is keeping it back and preventing him from dying" he shouted as he began to use his own aura to hold the stigma in one area while Glynda did the same to the other side of his body to stabilize his raging aura. Hikawa soon joined in once he saw that the stigma started to disperse into a black mist which revealed pale skin underneath. "He is stable for now" Ozpin said as Nagoda sat up.

"My decay started acting up again didn't it" Nagoda asked getting a nod from everyone in the room. "Aren't you Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon?" He asked getting a nod of acknowledgement.

"How long have you had this condition young man?" Ozpin asked as he helped Nagoda back into the chair.

"Well since I've been hit by that car months ago and was placed into a coma, I just woke up a couple days ago actually" he replied as the officer came back into the room.

"Sir, we found ten bodies under he concrete, cause of death is suffocation" he said as Hikawa turned to Nagoda. He then patted him on the back for the information.

"If you didn't say anything then those ten people would have never been found and that Lord as you call it wouldn't have been noticed. How exactly do you know about these lords" Hikawa asked staring intently at Nagoda while Ozpin looked on at them.

"It was in the legend of the creation of man, creatures brought to life by the overlord of darkness to punish man for their gift of aura by his brother the overlord of light" Nagoda stated

"Let me ask the boy a question this time of you would Hikawa, How do you know of a forgotten legend that Doctor Oobleck just recently discovered days ago as well as a mysterious puzzle that opened up at the same moment the legend was found. Weren't you in a coma of sorts?" Ozpin asked getting a glare from Nagoda. "I would also like to ask you how you learned to do this" he said showing on his scroll which showed thermal and regular videos of Nagoda's battle with the general. It showed him constantly creating steam as well as quickly moving around in a slice and dice maneuver within the hard to see through fog. It also showed his meteor attack.

"Hard practice?" He said as Ozpin stared at him. He began to squirm under the states he was getting from Ozpin, Glynda, and Hikawa.

"And how did you create both your sword and those steam gauntlets to work together".

"Well my Dámpf-Antrieb was created to give me a boost in both speed and stealth creating a fog around me and my enemies while I go around and beat them. The Souba has been passed down through my family for generations and I am the only one to have been able to pull it from its sheath in centuries" he said as a video feed was shown with many officers trying to pull out the Souba to look at it. "You could say that it chose me as its wielder" he said holding his hand out as the Souba disappeared from the officers grasps and appeared in his hands.

"Interesting, tell me, what do you think about an invitation to attend Beacon this year" Ozpin said as Nagoda's eyes lit up.

"I'll take it" he said as screaming sounded out in the hallway. Soon the door opened up with officers rushing about fully armed as one of the officers entered.

"The White Fang Officer we captured is being attacked by one of those Unknowns you've been fighting" he said as he left. This caused both Hikawa and Ozawa to get up.

"Get to the trailer for suiting up and you stay there" Ozawa stated as she and Hikawa ran out of the room.

"So then, are you going to fight the Lords as well green warrior of legend" Ozpin said showing footage showing Nagoda becoming Gills as he tossed him his gauntlets.

"How did you get that? Never mind I have a lord to kill" he said rushing out of the room going towards where he sensed the Lord to be. He soon arrived outside to see all the officers firing at a silver armored sea turtle themed lord with a turquoise scarf. This was Testudo Oceanus, a Tortoise lord with the ability to swim through the ground as well as having strong Defense. He looked around to make sure no one was watching as he ran towards the crowd with a light on his head glowing. From the doorway was Ozpin watching as Nagoda jumped up.

"Henshin" Nagoda yelled jumping over the crowd of police as he shone with a bright light before tackling the Lord away from the Faunus as the light revealed Gills.

 **"Gills, I'll take that seed of Agito from you"** the lord said as the officers looked on in shock at the new being as Gills tossed the Faunus towards them.

"Graaahhh" he shouted as he ran at the lord and began to punch and slash at him. This created sparks from the tortoise lords armored body as it slowly pushed him back. **"Gills Hell Stab"** Nagoda shouted trying to finish this early only for his attack to knock the lord backwards leaving a burnt crack in the armor. Something then came out of the ground below Gills and smacked him in the face. This one was a golden version of the other lord with a green scarf named Testudo Terrestris.

 **"Brother, let me help you kill this insect"** the golden lord said as they both prepared to double team Gills. Gills then brought out one of his claws on his arm and a tentacle from his other wrist. He then swung the tentacle towards the lords only for them to knock it away with ease and swim towards him. They then moved around him as he sent the filler under the ground to try to pull one of the lords up only for not of them to rabbit and drag him around. Gills then smashed into the ground with his Claw and stabbed into a soft I armored area on the silver tortoise lord and tried to drag him up with both his filler and claw. The lord was holding onto the filler and attempting to tear it off of gills while he stabbed his claw further into the soft flesh of the lord.

The golden tortoise lord then came up from behind Nagoda intending to hit him from behind. A large explosion rocked out against the armor of Testudo Terrestris as the police crowd moved to show G3 using a Granade launcher attachment to his hand gun. "GG-02 Salamander is a success" he said firing another round damaging the lord as it was knocked away from the blast.

 **"Gills Heel Claw"** he shouted tearing out his arm claw and tossing the lord into he air with the filler. He then jumped up and stabbed his heel into the head of the lord as he used the force from falling to slice through the lord. Gills turned to the other lord as Testudo Oceanus gained a halo over its head before exploding while he ran over. Jumping into the air, he kicked the other lord in the head and into a grenade cracking his armor.

"This ones mine" G3 shouted firing another grenade hitting the crack and blowing up on the tortoise lord who gained a halo over its head. It then fell over exploding as Gills stared on. "Unknown code name Gills, can you come with us for some questioning please" he asked as he lowered his gun. Roaring out, Gills jumped into the air and onto the building.

"Fire!" shouted a different officer as they all fired at Gills who ran along the roof until he jumped into the street. Hikawa then tried to stop them as he saw a green insect like motorcycle break through the impound lot and ride over to Gills as he jumped on.

He then watched as Gills rode away while the officers around him ran to their patrol cars to chase after him. "Dang it, they just had to shoot at him" Hikawa shouted angered as they all started their sirens and drove out to the streets to find Gills. He then took off his helmet as he had a look of shame on his face as Ozpin walked over to him.

"Always the hard working and selfless one aren't you" Ozpin said somehow getting his coffee mug as he took a sip. Hikawa looked over to him as he then laughed.

"If only they didn't provoke him, is anyone watching the kid in the interrogation room?" He asked as Ozpin smirked. "You let him go didn't you" Hikawa said as Ozpin simply turned around and began to walk off. "I'm off to look at the files for these murders to find any similarities between them all" he then said as he began to walk towards the station where officers were rushing about.

"The year will be interesting will it not? With your younger brother and this Nagoda attending Beacon together" Ozpin stated as Hikawa then entered the station.

With Gills, he was currently riding around trying to get the VPD off his back as they chased him. "VPD, pull over your vehicle immediately" they said into a speaker as they rode along the highway. In front of Gills was a police blockade and behind him was dozens of police vehicles. He then looked to the side and saw a small knocked over divider that was ramp shaped and led towards the docks should be jump it. Thinking quickly, he then turned the Gills Raider towards the knocked over divider as many officers pulled their weapons at him. They then began to fire at him as he jumped the side of the highway and landed barely onto the docks below riding away from the police sirens. Once he was out of range of the sirens, he undid his transformation in a nearby alley clutching his chest in pain as his stigma ate at him. He fell over as a tall man in a suit with two girls in armor like dresses walked up to him.

"Can we help him Junior" said the girl in the white dress to the man as they walked up to the passing out Nagoda. Junior just stared as the boy below him and looked to see his stigma pulsing before it retracted from his aura.

"He looks kinda cute for a sick boy" the girl in red said as she looked over him as Junior went towards his bike.

"Fine, he seems to be sick with some kinda disease but I can't argue with you two as you will just pick him up anyways" Junior said as he grabbed the bike while the girls picked Nagoda off he ground as they walked towards the currently almost rebuilt bar.

 **A/N – I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter if you are reading it that is. This is Daozang signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – It took a while but I'm back to this story for the moment. Hopefully you readers enjoy. I've decided to go middle ground and write some parts in third person and other parts in first person depending on whose point of view it is which may mostly be Nagoda. If this bugs you then I am sorry but it's my story so I can decide whether it's written stupidly or not which will either be good or bad which will most likely be the latter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Gills not do I own RWBY. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum while Kamen Rider Gills belongs to Toei. I do however own my OC.**

"Talking" **  
"Finisher/Lords speaking"** _  
_'thinking'

Chapter 4

Story Start.

Laying on a couch was Nagoda covered in blankets with a serene face. "Do you think he is alright?" Melanie asked as she watched over the sleeping Nagoda wearing a white night gown. Her sister, Miltia, was currently making breakfast while wearing a red version of her sisters sleep ware. It was now the morning after Nagoda's police accident.

"He should be okay for now. Junior looked up his information and it seems he has a problem with his body that is destroying his cells while giving him some aura can stall the process" her sister said over the sounds of eggs frying. Melanie then noticed the black stigma growing on Nagoda's face as the dark greenish aura around it began to fizzle.

"Might as well try" she said as her hands were covered in a bright whitish glow. Bringing her hands to Nagoda's face, she began to send her aura towards him watching as the black stigma reverted back into his body. She kept this up until his dark green aura stabilized over his face and disappeared. "That was tiring, my aura is pretty strong but it took so much more effort to heal him then it would usually take as my aura is pretty dense". As she caught her breath, she noticed as the boy began to wake.

 **(Nagoda's Point of view)**

'Where am I'. Opening my eyes, I instantly closed them with the blinding light in the way. My eyes slowly began to adjust to the light as I sat up. I then froze in place noticing that two ladies were staring at me from a nearby table in the center of the room I was in who seemed to be twins. I quickly reached for my weapons only to realize they weren't there.

"Hold on kid, you were in an alley by the docks with your sickness killing you" said the one in the red night gown. "We brought you home along with your weapons and bike".

"Thank you but who are you?" I asked as they tossed me my Souba and Dämpf-Antrieb. "My name is Nagoda" I said shyly. You see I'm an introvert like Ruby but she loves weapons more then people while I'm just the quiet type.

The white clothed twin then stood up and brought a plate of eggs and sausage and placed it next to me. "My name is Melanie and this is my sister Miltia. Like she said earlier we convinced our boss to let us take you back for treatment for your wounds. You were out for the whole night".

Accepting the food, I began to eat finding the food to be good. "Thank you for helping me, if there is any way I can repay you then let me know. Actually of you want I can try to get Ozpin to allow you into beacon as you two seem to know how to fight" I said offering them a deal remembering seeing them the night yang was arrested. Before I had left the station last night, Ozpin gave me a number to call him in case I needed something. Looking towards the twins, my eyes began to hurt as I saw their auras. Both twins had an extremely dense aura just like Yang does though one of them, Melanie, seemed to have something odd about hers that had a golden orb within her.

"They accept" a gruff voice said as a man in a bartender suit walked in the room. He was tall and wore a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, a red tie, black gloves, and black dress pants. His eyes were gray and he had short black hair and a black beard with a mustache.

"Junior, you can't just decide for us like that" Miltia said standing up abruptly as her twin too stood up. "What about the bar, who will keep the more rowdy customers from breaking everything and you know your men are incompetent to take out the trash".

"Hey kid, I saw you the night that blonde Bimbo destroyed my club. That monster that attacked her went after the twins first before it noticed her" Junior said sitting next to me. "You can tell me what you know as I saw you become that green armored warrior".

"Those monsters are called Lords and they target people with really dense aura or those with a special power called a seed of Agito" I said sighing to myself. "I'm one of the latter so try to keep this a secret, so your their guardian or something then?" I asked getting a nod from Junior.

"You could say that, I did take them from off the street and practically raised them after they survived that mysterious airship attack a couple years back. I want what's best for them and sending them to beacon would teach them what they need to survive in the world" he said as one of the twins, Miltia, punched him in the arm. "Also if what your saying about people with dense Aura being attacked then it would probably be better off for them to be near others who can protect them better then I can from those monsters".

"We don't need anyone to protect us from those monsters, we can protect ourselves just fine" Melanie said as she crossed her arms.

"You almost died to that giant cat monster two nights ago and my bar is still destroyed. Beacon starts within the week so see if you can get these two into the school if possible" Junior said only for a door to open putting everyone on edge as we all turned ready to fight should the need arise.

"No need to call, I'm right here. Mr. Xiong how much experience would you say these two would have fighting Grimm" said Ozpin as he entered the apartment.

"I don't know how you got in without a key but I would say enough to graduate from one of the training schools" Junior said as Ozpin sipped whatever he had in his mug.

"How about a quick match to see if they are ready to go to beacon against that young man over there" he said pointing to me, "and one other man if I can get a hold of him". Ozpin then walked around everyone sipping his mug. "If they at really targets of these lords then we should watch them carefully, though we could do that at beacon if they manage to hit him".

"How did I get dragged into this" I said as Ozpin smirked at me while sending everyone a message on his scroll telling where the spar will happen.

"You three will battle here so that I may see if they are worth allowing into my school". As Ozpin left, the twins left to get dressed and ready for their fight against me.

"Try not to get hurt to bad kid, they really seem to have taken a liking to you for some reason" Junior said patting me on the back.

"Junior hold up" I said stopping him from leaving. "Would you hire me part time for a week until beacon starts up?"

"Sure why not, you'll probably be a better guard then the rest of my men" he said giving a small chuckle leaving the apartment as I placed all my weapons on.

(Hours later)

'This place is a mess' I thought to myself standing in the ruins of what seemed to be a small arena. I was on one side while the twins were on the opposite side. The whole arena was in ruins with several boulders of concrete littering the ground.

"You two are going to fight against Nagoda over there and his partner Hikawa Arc" Ozpin said from the stands as Hikawa walked up to him.

"Hey you're the kid that disappeared last night. Thank you for the tip that one of the monsters was dragging bodies under the station" Hikawa said about to jump down when his scroll sounded off. "Hold on a moment". He hen opened his scroll and began talking. "Sorry, I have to go. There was a break in at a lab holding a valuable ancient artifact" he said as he then left the arena.

"Change of plans since Hikawa has left us, you two must either beat Nagoda or impress me during the battle. You will begin at the sound of the horn".

'I hope my semblance wasn't affected by my condition' I thought as my aura quickly focused around my eyes as well as seeing I had half a tank of dust in my gauntlets. You see my semblance is called Life Vision. It allows me to see a person or animal's life force whenever it is activated and makes my eyes glow a reddish hue allowing me to locate anyone within 15M. It used to be around 3M range with him my eye sight but constant use from hide and seek with Ruby and Yang has improved my vision to which I can see the trail of roses Ruby leaves behind. For example, when fighting the white fang officer within the fog, he saw only fog while I could see the glowing life force within his body outlining him. This also works on creatures of Grimm with them being coated in a shroud of darkness allowing me to see where they are though the lords seem to be shielded by my semblance. Soon my eyes were glowing red with the added effect of the aura around them looking like part of the gills eyes for some odd reason. Possibly from my transformation. Looking towards the two, I once again saw that small orb of gold energy within Melanie's body floating around her body.

 **(Third person view)**

Both sides prepared themselves to fight with the malachite twins getting into a stance while Nagoda charged up his gauntlets, his eyes a sinister red. A loud horn then blared out from above them as they jumped into battle. Miltia and Melanie separated and tried to flank Nagoda from both sides but he had jumped over them blanketing the field in a layer of mist that he continued to release. "Let's play a game you two, see if you can find me in all this fog I'm making" Nagoda said smashing into the ground like a meteor between the two knocking them away from each other upon impact as Ozpin watched from above seeing everything clearly.

"Interesting, he separated them and lowered their vision of him" Ozpin said watching as the twins became on guard for attacks. Miltia readied her claws and watched around her surroundings looking for any movement in the fog. She then heard the click of a sword being drawn as she spun and slashed behind her only managing to slice a chunk of rock. From the side came a extremely fast fist hitting her in the side of her chest. This was followed up by a quick kick to the gut knocking her back and into some rubble.

She quickly slashed into the fog again keeping her back to the rock as to avoid an ambush. A loud hiss then sounded out in the air. Miltia kicked forward hitting Nagoda in the leg placing him off balance. She then took advantage of this slashing downwards at him intending to finish him quickly. What she didn't expect was for Nagoda to quickly unsheathing the Souba and knock her arms away while he rolled back into the fog. "Melanie, we need to work together on this" she shouted out as Nagoda sped past her smacking her across the chest with the blunt end of the Souba.

Melanie had her heels ready for any attacks hearing the pained grunts of her twin within the fog. A swooshing noise sounded out from around her as she prepared to kick anything that moved as she backed away from the sound. Feeling something touch her back she quickly spun and kicked only to smash pieces of a bolder off and into the fog. "Miltia, I'll try to find you" she said rushing to where she last heard the pained grunt. Then from beside her flew a head sized rock which she quickly kicked back hitting nothing. Hearing a noise coming closer, she kicked out only for the claws of her sisters weapon to stop her.

"Melanie, watch where you kicking" her red twin said as they stood back to back. "We need to be careful, he can blend into the fog easily and his footsteps are oddly silent". Around them, multiple rocks ranging from small pebbles to head sized rocks were thrown at them. The twins worked together to deflect all the rocks flying at them from all sides sending them back the way they came. Soon the rock barrage ended as the twins stood together slightly winded from deflecting so many rocks. Nagoda suddenly shot towards the two with his fist raised behind him. Melanie then kicked towards him only for him to grab the leg with his other hand. Miltia seeing her twin in a dangerous spot slashed at Nagoda who swung his fist at Melanie. Instead of hitting Melanie, he instead let go of her leg and flipped himself over her. Flipping in the air, he then slashed behind both the twins knocking them away.

Melanie then spun around with her bladed shoes and tried her hardest to land a hit on Nagoda while her sister did the same keeping him on the defensive. Both theme attacked simultaneously with Melanie kicking low and Miltia swinging high. Nagoda blocked the slash with a steaming gauntlet as the kick knocked him over. Deciding that their teamwork was too good, Nagoda used his black gauntlets to launch himself away as he righted himself in the air. "Might as well test that new move I was making before the accident" he said checking his gauntlets. He saw that he had about a quarter tank of dust in each gauntlet and decided to take the risk. Using more power and dust, he flew towards the two using his steam to boost him faster then they could react punching Melanie in the gut and spinning away through the air. This continued on with Nagoda spiraling past them hitting them from all sides.

"Melanie, I can't believe we're losing to a kid but I think your going to have to use that" Miltia said as she quickly spun in the air and slashed at Nagoda hitting him mid spin. She then slashed at him only for him to launch away back into the fog. Miltia then took up defensive as her sister began to focus. Soon her hand started to flow a golden hue as she swung her arm dispersing all the fog around them leaving her tired. This revealed Nagoda in the air flying towards them surprised that they dispersed his fog.

Miltia quickly took advantage of her renewed sight and kicked Nagoda out of the air. "So that's what that golden orb was, it's a seed of Agito" Nagoda said as whenever anyone used their semblance, he saw their life force spread through their body mostly towards wherever the semblance was channeled through such as Ruby's speed sending more energy to her legs. However with what just happened, it was more of the golden orb exploding with energy spreading through her body evenly then forcing all that energy out from her arm leaving only the golden orb behind.

"That's enough" Ozpin stated walking down onto the field. "You girls seem to be good enough to apply to beacon so far so I'll allow you to enroll" He said accepting the two of them using his scroll.

Nagoda then walked over to the tired twins as the rest of his dust ran out. "Nice fight you two" he said as he helped them up. "Also Melanie, you seem to have a seed of Agito within you". Melanie looked surprised at him noticing what she did.

"What are you talking about, that was my semblance".

Nagoda's eyes changed again glowing red as he stared at her. "I know what a semblance looks like when in use and that wasn't a semblance. You also have a golden orb of energy within your life force which also proves my point" he said as Ozpin stared at him.

"And what would these seeds of Agito be Mister Nagoda" Ozpin said sipping his mug.

Sighing, Nagoda sat down and prepared for an explanation. What they didn't notice however was the small child in black clothing in the stands with two humanoid snake lords. The lords were about to head into battle only for the boy to hold out his hands stopping them. He then shook his head as he walked away from the arena with the two begrudging following behind.

(Mysterious land)

The landscape was desolate and barren of plant life with large crystals jutting from the ground. The air was red with a crimson fog covering both the sky and the land. Suddenly a pulse of dark energy spread through the land disturbing the sole occupant. In the land was a mysterious staircase with a black clothed white skinned figure standing on it. The figure had white hair in a bun with six offshoots on the side and had deep red and purple veins along her skin. "I-it can't be" the figure spoke with fear in her voice as she opened her eyes revealing jet black sclera and blood red irises. "He's been revived, those idiots revived him. This messes up all my plans. He'll kill everything" she said as a chill went through her. "The Overlord of Darkness must die for nothing can live while their war continues. His power will engulf the world and destroy it overpowering anything I could do" she said.

She then looked as if she were thinking about what to do when she suddenly began to smirk. "The overlord has always been at war with his brother who left a gift to humanity" she said while giving off a dark sinister laughter. "Change of plans, we must find those who have the potential to evolve having emerged from the overlords revival. We must find those who have awoken their seed of Agito and bring them to our side to win our war for us and to help overthrow the newly awoken overlord at all costs. Even if they are the warriors of light, light can be easily corrupted".

 **A/N – I hope you enjoyed reading. I started out thinking of teams for this story which lead to me deciding let's use the malachite twins and one other character. Also got a bit creative in trying to find a semblance for Nagoda which somehow ended up with being able to see anyone's life force which could be useful to find others with seeds of Agito. Also hope you enjoyed that last part I wrote. This is Daozang signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N –*To the guest who aptly named themselves Fuck, thank you for the review on a story which has its second chapter still in writing. Your review is welcomed as I'm too crazy to give a shit. It was a nice laugh and I hope your laughing as well as that was just not that inspiring. Next time give me a little more then "** **Faggot! this story sucks balls** **" as that gets boring fast. At least Doom Marine 54 gave his reason that he believes the original Kamen Rider shows are a lot better but with some shitty reasoning before that. For instance, you can say "** **go fuck yourself you cocksucking bitch nigga cause your shitty story can go die in a fucking hole you idiotic piece of shit writer** **". See? That works a whole lot better and is more creative then a simple "** **Faggot your story sucks balls** **". You need to be more creative and use your imagination in your insults. Give me something better next time. Though I'm sure you aren't reading this like the Shit Reviewer you are but if you are then go ahead, leave me something fun to read in the reviews section. I will be awaiting your next review Mr. Fuck and don't just copy and paste the one up above as that isn't using your mind to truly fuck up someone's day though with my insanity, that may be hard.**

 **On topic, I caught up on RWBY volume four and I was surprised how close the origins for Agito and Gills were to the creation of man and Grimm in the actual show. With the brothers of light and darkness and my use of the two overlords from Agito was just an amazing coincidence that worlds perfectly with RWBY lore. Also, I have reasons for why I choose gills for the main rider in this story other than being both cool and brutal. While rewatching the first three volumes of RWBY, I noticed that in the first episode when cinder uses her powers, it sounds like a voice screaming in pain and despair. Also, I hope people enjoy the inclusion of certain slime units and the appearance of another character.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Gills not do I own RWBY. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum while Kamen Rider Gills belongs to Toei. I do however own my OC.**

"Talking" **  
"Finisher/Lords speaking"** _  
_'thinking'

Chapter 5 **Snakes and the Slime** **Tamer**

Story Start.

"Working here sure is fun" Nagoda said as he kicked out an unruly drunk customer. He was working part time at Junior's Bar for the last couple days as a bouncer as he was too young to make drinks legally and he did not know how to work the DJ machine. There wasn't any activity from any of the Lords so far but the ancient puzzle that was recently discovered went missing.

"You little shit!" The drunk man slurred as he tried to walk back into the bar. "I'll kick your fucking ass". Nagoda waited for him to come close before he slammed his fist into the man's gut knocking him unconscious.

"I don't get why people drink for, their just making weaknesses in their body" he said as his eyes revealed red glowing damaged livers in the man. "Most hunters and huntresses that drink at least protect their livers with their aura when drinking even if there are some with livers of steel" he said thinking of a certain scythe wielding teacher. He walked back in as he felt his arm soon start to decay again as a harsh pain filled it. He tried his best to not show his pained face though Junior noticed it quickly from his post at the bar and waved him over. His decay seemed to have slowed down over the course of the week to once a day then when he first woke up being multiple times in the day. He found that his decay increased after transforming while showing his Gills form to the twins one night after they kept asking him.

"You really need to get that checked out kid" Junior said as he lent some aura to stop the arm from decaying further.

"Well I did just get out of the hospital a couple days ago" Nagoda replied feeling the pain start to fade slightly. "You mind if I go out to buy some dust for tomorrow when we all go to beacon?"

"The girls can handle the customers for the night, just remember to be careful out there" Junior said as he wiped some shot glasses clean. Nagoda thanked him and placed his sword on his side clasping it on firmly. As he left the building, he felt a small breeze go past his face as he walked towards his bike which had returned to normal. A vision filled his mind of a rooftop as he sensed the presence of a lord. He then heard screaming as he looked up only to see a man falling before hitting the ground in front of Juniors bar with a sickening crack.

"Are you OK sir!" Nagoda shouted as he ran over with his semblance active. He noticed that the man's aura seemed extremely dense but depleted. His spirit fading between life and death rapidly. "Don't die on me" he said flipping the man over only to find his neck had snapped from the fall as the presence of his soul disappeared leaving an empty body. Nagoda dropped the dead man to the ground before he started to look around for the culprit. He the sighted a blue figure quickly disappearing around the corner as another vision hit his head showing the location of a dust shop he and Ruby usually shopped at called From Dust Till Dawn. Getting on his bike after telling one of the henchmen to give Junior the message of a dead man in front of his bar, Nagoda quickly drove to the dust store trying to make it in time to save whoever was going to be attacked. As he rode along the streets, he noticed some of Junior's henchmen who were sent to work with a criminal named Torchwick enter the dust store.

"Damn it Henchmen" He said as he saw the Henchmen get tossed out the window and get knocked around by Ruby who just so happened to be shopping for Dust. Seeing Roman Torchwick leaving the store and aiming his cane at Ruby, Nagoda rode faster as he jumped off his bike and pushed Ruby out of the way of Roman's missile. Police sirens could be heard in the distance as Ruby and Nagoda righted themselves.

"What was that for" Ruby shouted as Nagoda took off his helmet.

"I was on my way to buy some dust and the first time I see you in a couple days since I awoke is you almost getting shot and blown up" Nagoda replied as they noticed Roman climbing up the nearby building ladder.

"Well we need to catch him, he's a dangerous criminal". Ruby then sped after Roman shooting herself up after asking permission from the dust store owner.

"She just has to attract trouble doesn't she". Nagoda then jumped up a tree and started to climb his way up as quickly as possible. An explosion tore out on the rooftop as Nagoda was climbing. "Ruby? You ok up there?" He said as he climbed up just in time to see a familiar figure standing in front of Ruby with a large bullhead in front of them. Just then, Nagoda heard a scream of pain and despair enter his ears and echo through his head like a call for help as several explosions blew upwards from the rooftop. He looked up finding a woman in red clothing and glowing markings on her body staring at the three of them from the bullhead. As his life vision was still active, he was horrified to see that the woman's aura had another person's torn up soul chained to it as it screamed in pain each time she used its power. The torn soul had a glowing fire around its one eye and was constantly writhing in pain. He soon fell over from the screeches and what he had seen as his sense of a Lord attacking kicked in just in time to see the old man falling from the sky. As the headache began to subside, Nagoda jumped off the roof and caught the man whose Aura was wiped out.

Landing on the ground, he lowered the old multi store owner gently as he turned to see a blue snake themed Lord staring at him. "You were the one who killed that man earlier weren't you" Nagoda said as he turned to face the lord as Glynda Goodwitch came down the building with Ruby held in the air by Telekineses. Nagoda quickly activated his gauntlets and released a steam cloud around himself. "Henshin" he said as his body started to glow while he walked towards the Snake Lord. A light shone from his head and coated his body as the police cars arrived on scene.

"VPD, put your hands in the air" they shouted as Glynda walked over to them with Ruby.

"Take this girl to the station for questioning, there is a monster that needs subduing" Glynda said as another blue VPD van appeared as it opened from the back. Out from the van came G-3 as he stared at the lord. A loud roar was heard as the shining obscured figure of Nagoda transformed into Gills as he rushed Anguis Masculus. Gills jumped at the lord and tackled him to the ground, extending his Gills Claws. He began to slash at it with them causing sparks to fly off the lord's body. The lord kicked Gills off his body and picked up his Judgement Staff which had been dropped in the surprise attack. Gills went to slash at the lord only for the Police force to begin firing on the two of them. Backing up, Gills screeched in pain and withdrew his claws.

"Stand down" Hikawa shouted as he rushed towards the Lord firing at it and only it with his GM-01 Scorpion. From his leg, he pulled out the Guard Acceler and smacked it across the Lord's face. The snake lord recoiled in pain as it turned to run only for other officers to fire upon it. Hikawa went to strike the lord once more only for it to swing its staff and knock the officer back several feet. The lord then moved at fast speeds disappearing leaving only Gills remaining. Gills moved to follow the lord only for several weapons to be aimed at him.

"Put your hands in the air!" An officer shouted towards the panting Gills as he stared at the officers. He turned to look at Ruby only to find her mouthing to run. Kneeling, he made as if he were submitting while grabbing a case before leaping high into the air over several buildings. "After him!" He shouted as the officers went into their cars and started to ride away leaving behind Glynda, Hikawa with his G-3 crew, and the police car holding Ruby.

"So this is your job now mister Arc" Glynda asked as Hikawa removed his helmet.

"I get to help the citizens as an officer of the law while fighting against mysterious creatures with my huntsman training. It's a nice start to helping others".

Hikawa then checked over the unconscious old man as some bullheads flew past overhead. He then carried him over to the Paramedics and placed him on the stretcher with Gylnda's help as the car holding Ruby drove to the station.

"So what's the story on the girl?" Hikawa asked as they entered the G-Trailer.

"You can't be in here madam" Ozawa said as she looked at Glynda. The teacher showed her ID as a huntress and instructor while giving her a glare making the operator back down slightly. "Fine, Miss Bossy" she said under her breath as the trailer drove itself to the station.

"She was chasing after wanted criminal Roman Torchwick and almost got herself killed or seriously injured" Glynda responded as she watched the two operators help unsuitable Hikawa. "How is this thing driving with no driver?" She then asked as she had seen nothing in the driver's seat of the trailer.

"A prototype Artificial Intelligence that I created which I plan on upgrading soon. It can drive safely and analyze the most efficient and strongest way of defeating an opponent, unlike those atlesian knights" Ozawa said praising her self-made AI.

"I see, but you say it needs upgrades?"

"Yes, the problem is that I need to fix a couple bugs in the system such as attacking through civilians and destroying public property. Other than that, it can easily adjust to whatever weapons it needs but will be dependent on having a human or Faunus piloting the suit."

Glynda nodded as she did not quite understand everything but got the gist of it.

"Cough, cough". Holding his chest with one hand, Nagoda stumbled slowly towards his apartment which was near the twin's apartment. In his hand was one of the briefcases holding dust within it that the burglars had dropped. He made sure to leave more than enough Lien in the old man's pocket to pay for it. "Transforming right after having an attack was not the greatest plan" he said to himself as some black stigma grew on his neck. The pain then stopped leaving behind the stigma until it could be forced back. Entering his room, he placed down the case and opened it revealing two large cylinders of ice and fire dust. Several knocks echoed on his doorway causing him to sigh. "Come in".

The sound of his door opening caused him to turn and see Melanie in her sharp fashionable combat dress walking in. "I heard you went up against another of those creatures" she said as she sat down next to him. She watched as he carefully inspected the dust while taking out four empty metal vials. She started inspecting the boy in front of her finding him seemingly average in looks yet he looked cute in her eyes.

"Yeah, also helped a childhood friend fight against Roman Torchwick" he said as he filled two of the vials with ice dust and the other two with fire. He then winced in pain as his stigma flared slightly causing Melanie to move closer. She then started to use her aura to push down the stigma forcing it to revert down to a small spiral before that too disappeared.

"You should have told me your decay was acting up" she said worriedly searching for any other signs of decay on his body as Nagoda laughed.

"We've known each other for about a week and you and your sister are already treating me like the younger brother you've never had".

This got a reaction out of the white clothed beauty as she pouted. She then smacked him in the back of the head before turning her head. "So what if we worry for your safety" she said standing up to leave the room.

"Thank you for that Melanie, I really appreciate it" he said as she stopped at the door.

"You're welcome".

The door then shut and locked as Nagoda started to refuel his Dämpf-Antrieb. Afterwards, he spent his time polishing the already pristine blades of the souba before deciding to rest for the night. Just before he could retire to his room, another knock was heard on his door. Sighing, he walked tiredly to the door and opened it, revealing Ruby with a bag of clothes standing outside his apartment.

"Hey Nagoda, mind if I crash here for tonight?" She asked with a sheepish look on her face. He sighed once more at his friend's antics and let her in. "Thanks, the airlines are closed and the boats are already docked and unmanned".

"It's alright, you're my best friend after all" Nagoda replied happily, closing the door. "Didn't you get arrested?"

Ruby then scratched her head as she sat on his couch. "Well, I have a surprise for you" she said trying to change the topic. She then lifted her scroll and pushed it in his face as a Beacon Academy Email of Admission was shown. "I GOT INTO BEACON" she shouted excitedly. A grin grew on the decaying human as he cheered alongside her.

"Congratulations! Did you call Tai to pack your clothes for you?" A look of realization appeared on the excited girls face as she quickly called up her family. Nagoda laughed at his friend's antics as Tai Yang Xiao Long picked up his phone.

"Hey dad, yes I was arrested" she said as she talked on the phone with her dad. "I'm staying over at Nagoda's apartment. Oh, hi Yang, of course I realized I'm staying at a boy's place Yang". At that moment, a blush came across the crimson hooded girl as she hid in her hood. "You need to watch your language" she shouted as Yang continued talking. Nagoda then took the scroll and he put it to his ear.

"and then he might sneak in bed next to you as your sleeping and slowly caress-"

"Shut up Yang" Nagoda said interrupting the girl's speech as Ruby blushed behind him. "Anyways, Ruby got accepted to beacon at the police station and she needs you guys to pack her stuff". A loud scream of excitement left the scroll being loud enough to mistake the call being on speakerphone mode. He then hung up and passed the girl back her scroll. "Don't worry, we've slept in the same room before several times" he said as he dropped a blanket and pillow on the couch. "You can take the bedroom tonight. I'll take the couch".

Ruby nodded as she left towards the bedroom to change. Nagoda sighed to himself as he laid down on the couch to sleep.

"Where's the restroom?" Ruby said as Nagoda stood up.

(Morning)

Nagoda packed the last of his clothes and his sleeping bag into his suitcase as Ruby slept peacefully on the beds. Placing the suitcase out of the room, he stared at the peaceful girl as she slept. Walking over, he slowly moved closer to her face. "RISE AND SHINE SLEEPYHEAD!" he shouted in her ear startling the girl as she jumped off the bed. In doing so, she knocked into Nagoda as the two tumbled out of the room and into the main room. They landed with Ruby on top as she looked around before noticing Nagoda below her.

"Well you got me this time but I will get my revenge" she said still in her pajamas as the two started laughing. The door then opened making the two best friends to stare at the door.

"Hey Nagoda, you ready ye-".

Melanie stood frozen at the scene she was seeing as her sister walked past to look. Miltia then pulled out her scroll and snapped a picture for blackmailing material causing the two to quickly stand up.

"So, is this your girlfriend Nagoda?" Miltia asked as the two looked startled at the mention of being together.

"OF COURSE NOT" they shouted together.

"Nagoda is my Best Friend" Ruby said as she glared at the two girls in front of her. "Who are you?"

Melanie walked forth as she got involved. "We are his friends as well and we saved his life" she said glaring back at the younger girl. Nagoda wisely grabbed his suitcase and slowly backed away from the girls as Ruby then sighed.

"Oh, well Thank you for saving him" she said standing down as she went to change. "I'll be out in a bit".

A couple minutes later, Ruby was dressed in her clothes from the night before and had Crescent rose on her back, folded up. "Yang said she would bring my stuff to the airship" she informed Nagoda as he hooked on the Souba and deactivated his Dämpf-Antrieb making them gloves. Ruby walked out the door passing by the Malachite twins who had their own suitcases. "I call riding with Nagoda" she said passing by the twins as she went towards Nagoda as he got on his bike.

"Make sure to hold my stuff then" he said passing her a helmet to wear. She then got on the back and stuck her tongue out at the twins as Nagoda rode off. This got a reaction out of Melanie as she gained an angry expression before a taxi parked for them to ride in. As they rode on, Ruby cheered in the wind while keeping the suitcase behind her clipped to the seat. She then held on to him as he rode along faster towards the Airport.

After a not so eventful ride to the airport, Ruby jumped off the bike and steadied herself from the bumpy ride. "Whoa, I need a breather" she said leaning on a pillar as she dropped the suitcase on the ground. Nagoda got off his bike as he stared at the crowds of beacon students awaiting the airships to finish fueling.

"At least this way you can go find Ya-".

As he was speaking, a red slimy creature slammed into his face knocking him over. The creature had a smile on its face as it laid on his chest radiating a warm aura about it like standing in front of a fire on a cold night. It had three lighter colored flame like slime above its black eyes as it sat jiggled about.

"*Sizzle*, You radiate a certain darkness about you that Gloomy might like. *Sizzle* Yet you also have a radiant light that Glowy would like" it said as it got off Nagoda and jumped about. Ruby gained sparkles in her eyes at the cute slime as it sat on the ground staring confused at Nagoda.

"IT'S SO CUTE" Ruby said as she went to grab it only for the slime to dodge. It then jumped towards Ruby with its mouth extremely widened and showing some pointed teeth. "OW, it bit me and it BURNS". Ruby turned to see the slime biting her leg as her aura prevented it from completely piercing her skin. It still had enough of a grip to where it was scratching her skin plus the enormous amount of heat radiating from its mouth.

"Burny! Get back here you naughty slime!" A voice said as the now named Burny released his burning bite on Ruby's leg leaving her stocking burned away by the liquid fire. A girl then picked up the curious slime as it sat calmly in her arms. She wore a blue long sleeve shirt with an open back along with a green vest with some holes in the back. She wore a green skirt with beige stockings and black shoes. Her eyes were Amber colored and she had beautiful red hair in a bobcut to her neck. She was shorter then Ruby and had two daggers with buttons stretched to her waist. The girl wasn't human however. Her arms and hands were covered with dark crimson chitin along with parts of her legs where the stockings didn't cover. Her neck and the bottom of her jaw to her chin were also covered with the chitin substance as large insect wings were folded on her back. On her head were two antennae which twitched as she scolded the slime. "You aren't supposed to attack people out of training, you are going to be fed less dust today as your punishment" she said as Burny calmly sat in her arms. "I'm sorry for my friend here, My name is Cynthia" the girl said as she turned towards Ruby and Nagoda. She then gained a look of perversion as she stared at the two.

"Uh, well my name is Nagoda and this is Ruby" Nagoda said backing up only to find his bike blocking his path.

"Why is she staring at us like how Yang stares at some boys?" Ruby whispered to Nagoda as the girl moved closer to inspect them.

"I think she might be as perverted as Yang but maybe worse". Cynthia then dropped Burny as she zoomed around the two, inspecting their bodies.

"Your both so cute and beautiful, Ruby looks like an innocent girl who I can corrupt with my skills while you Nagoda seem like the type to dominate in bed with your toned body" Cynthia said pervertedly. "You both seem to have very nice assets as well". Ruby started blushing as Cynthia flipped her combat skirt. Nagoda looked away and started to play with Burny to avoid any possible embarrassing scenes.

"Blurble blurb" a voice said as a man in a blue three piece suit and red tie walked towards Cynthia and pulled her off Ruby. He had large eyes and a large orange mustache along with having orange skin. His head was bulbous and bald.

"Aw, can't you just let me inspect them a bit more Uncle Kevin" Cynthia complained as she was held in the air by the taller man. "I promise I won't pull anymore pranks on auntie Scarlet". The Uncle gave a blub of scolding as he dropped the girl on the ground. "Ok fine, I won't disturb them with my perverted tendencies until after we become friends". The uncle gave a sigh filled blub as he passed the girl her bags and left.

"So that happened" Nagoda said as he had his Life Vision activated to see the life force of Burny finding it tied to Cynthia by a strand of aura yet having its own soul. He also noticed that the Uncle of the perverted girl had a really strong life force and very muscular limbs.

"I know, that scolding could rival even my dad's own scolding" Ruby said as she watched the tall orange man leave.

"Ok, so your uncle seems nice" Nagoda said trying to ignore the fact that the uncle walked with long strides of his legs and his arms sometimes swung around erratically.

"Yeah that was my uncle Kevin, he raised me after my mothers colony was destroyed in the deserts of Menagerie" Cynthia said as she waved off her uncle. "My full name is Cynthia Fafnir by the way and I am an Queen Ant Faunus". She then opened her wings showing their silky yet tough appearance. In the background, the Uncle was busy running from a fat chef holding a butcher knife.

"Well It's nice to meet you even though you seem to be very perverted" Nagoda said looking at her with his semblance active as his eyes slowly started looking similar to Gills. He could see something golden lying dormant in her soul but couldn't quite place his mind on what it could be.

"Are you a princess? You said you were a queen ant" Ruby asked as Cynthia laughed at her question.

"Not really, it's just that I have wings and compared to regular Ant Faunus, I have more ant traits" she said answering the young girls question. Nagoda then stopped using his semblance turning his eyes back to normal as the three students walked towards the airships getting to know each other better.

"So your semblance allows you to make slime companions which you can train and fight with? That is Amazing!" Ruby said as she looked over the cute yet dangerous Burny as he hopped alongside them.

"Yep, I just need to have certain dust to form them and they retain their memories from other times I've summoned them". Cynthia then took out an open vial of gravity dust and molded her aura around it as the dust left the vial. It then started spreading about evenly at a certain distance apart being the size of a basketball. It then started to glow as it grew slimy and gained two antennae and two upward fangs from its maw. Its eyes were white with black outlines and its body was purple. It had a frowning face as it formed.

"*Growl* What're you lookin' at? Dumb Humans, I don't like you" the slime said staring at the two. He then inspected Nagoda a bit more as his face seemed to lessen its frown a bit. "Hmm, you seem to hold a powerful darkness within you. *Growl* I think I might get used to you friend of my master" he said as he jumped on Nagoda's shoulder and stayed there.

"Well that's surprising, Gloomy doesn't really like anyone at all and usually insults everyone" Cynthia said surprised at how docile the dark slime was being. "He is also a really good sparing partner".

"I told you Gloomy would like you" Burny said seeing the unusually friendly Gloomy sitting on Nagoda's shoulder. As this was happening, Ruby tried to touch the slime only for him to bite her hand.

"Get it off!" she shouted panicking as she could feel gravity slowly increasing inside its mouth. As she waved her arm around, the slime released its bite. He slammed into a wall and laid stunned. Gloomy then slowly made his way back towards them.

"*Growl* I don't like how much light you have in you but I will be friends begrudgingly if my master wishes it so" Gloomy said as it hopped around before jumping into Cynthia returning to her aura.

"That hurt" Ruby said as she looked over the bite mark on her hand. Nagoda grabbed it and started to bandage it with a handkerchief he had.

"You really need to learn that some cute things are dangerous" he said as he tied it on tight. Ruby stared embarrassed that Nagoda was still helping her even now. She still remembered very clearly how he saved her life by pushing her out of the way only to be hit by the car instead.

"I know, it's just their so cute" she said as she started wondering why she was feeling this way. As he finished bandaging it, she noticed him staring off in the distance. "Is there another if those creatures nearby?" She asked readying to use Crescent Rose at a moments notice.

Looking around, Nagoda felt the resonance of a lord disappear but kept his guard up just in case. "I'm not too sure, I thought I felt one nearby but now I can't sense it" he said keeping his hand ready to draw the souba. "Let's get to the airship".

They continued on their way as Cynthia looked at them weirdly. Soon enough, they made it to the luggage area as they found Yang waiting for them.

"Ruby! Over here" Yang shouted as she waved them over. Nagoda placed his suitcase on the conveyer belt for it to be packed in the airship. Ruby speed tackled her sister in a hug.

"Hey Yang, we made friends with a really cool princess girl who can make cute Slime companions" Ruby said motioning towards Cynthia and Burny.

"That thing is cute" Yang said as she went to touch him.

"I would not that" Ruby said though it was too late. Burny opened his mouth extremely wide and bit Yang's hand. She then slammed her fist into the ground causing the slime to splatter. It then reformed as it glared at Yang.

"*Sizzle* It's rude to try to touch someone without introducing yourself unless you want a fight" Burny said as he jumped back to Cynthia's side.

"Ow, my name is Yang and I will punch you in your sling face if you bite me again" she said as her eyes turned red and her hair started to ignite.

"*Sizzle* You make Fire? I think I might like you better now" Burny said as he jumped to Yang's side and opened his mouth. The flames on her hair slowly streamed into the lava slime's mouth as he ate up the energy filled flames. "*Sizzle* that was a nice meal" he said as he nuzzled up to Yang causing her anger to disappear.

"Your too cute to be mad at for too long" she said as she picked up the slime finding it radiating a warm and comforting aura. An overhead speaker then chimed as it attracted everyone's attention.

" _ **The airships to Beacon Academy are now loading. Please be sure to have your admission ticket ready as you head to enter the airship".**_

Two large doorways opened revealing the pathways to the airship loading bays causing hundreds of people heading out. Among them were the Malachite twins with their outstanding clothing.

"Let's get going, we need to get on or we might be late to the welcoming ceremony" Yang said as she pulled along Ruby. Cynthia followed after the two as Nagoda stood and stared at the airships as they were quickly being filled. The resonance echoed through his body as the presence of the lord reappeared. Acting quickly, he moved towards Cynthia and drew the Souba. A metal staff slammed into his sword causing Cynthia to turn in surprise.

"Run!" He shouted as he forced the staff off him and kicked the snake lord back. Cynthia however did no such thing as she pulled out her two daggers. They were white with black steel edges and had three red switches near the handle. Next to them was an on and off switch while the handles had triggers. The end of the handle was wider as if it were made to emit something.

"Don't worry about me too much, I was taught to be as strong and flexible as an Octopus" she said while Burny jumped beside her. She opened her wings and took flight as Nagoda held the Souba ready. He couldn't transform with all these people around as they might try to attack him and he needed to keep his Seed of Agito a secret. His senses went off again as he turned around and slashed sending an incoming whip to recoils back towards a second feminine Gorgon themed snake lord. Anguis Femineus wrapped her whip in her arms as people ran from the monsters. Security guards arrived to fight only for the two lords to hold out their arms sending bursts of wind sending them flying up into the roof, knocking them out.

" **The girl is soon to be a threat, the boy is Gills"** Anguis Masculus said to his other as he held his staff out for battle.

"Here Burny, I need you to evolve and help me out for now" Cynthia said as she tossed a fire dust crystal at the slime. It jumped up and ate the crystal as a pulse of energy coursed through his body. It's body grew extremely larger being taller then an average man. It's insides grew lighter the closer it was to the center as two lines of flames split from atop him. His three hair like slime split to five as an orange crown with the dust crystal imbedded in it appeared on his head. Burny wasn't the only one to change as Cynthia's wings glowed red before setting themselves aflame.

"*Sizzle* How am I still Hungry? I will eat you monsters to satisfy my hunger" King Burny said as he prepared for battle. Cynthia pressed the switches on her daggers causing them to eject flames from the handles.

"Rocket Daggers Active" Cynthia said as her wings extended as she flew towards Anguis Masculus, propelled by her daggers and wings. As she flew past, she slashed with both daggers causing sparks to fly off the lord's tough hide. King Burny joined the attack and slammed his bulk into the Lord, burning it slightly. The lord slammed its staff into King Burny sending the slime bouncing off a wall. Cynthia slashed across his back as she flew past causing the lord to scream in irritation. Cynthia then landed as she held both daggers in a reverse grip. The lord charged towards her at high speeds and slammed his staff towards her only for her to react in time clocking with her daggers. "With King Burny out, my wings are set aflame and my reaction speed increases greatly" she said as she grabbed onto the lord and flew him out of the building.

Nagoda ran towards Anguis Femineus as he dodged her whips. He slashed her across the chest with the Souba which surprisingly left twin slash marks on her as the sparks went flying. Blood seeped from her wounds as she stared at the weapon in shock.

"Souba can harm Lords, good to know" he said to himself as the lord sent a burst of wind sending him in the air. She then cracked her whip causing it to wrap around Nagoda's neck. The angry wounded Lord then slammed Nagoda to the ground hard causing him to cry out in pain. He reached up to his neck and struggled with the whip trying his hardest to pull it off. The lord started to whip him around causing him to crash into several pillars within the airport and breaking all the cameras around. Nagoda struggled as he started to suffocate from the whip tightening around his neck.

"Hiyah!"

A red blur flew past slicing across the female lord's chest causing the whip to unfurl around Nagoda's neck. Kneeling over while coughing and gasping for air, he turned to see Ruby slashing the lord with Crescent Rose.

"Cough, thanks Ruby" he said standing up. Making sure all the cameras were out, he then held his arms to the side, bent forward at the elbows. He then started to glow brightly as he began changing. "Henshin" he shouted in a bestial voice. From the glow appeared the long horned green appearance of Gills as he charged Anguis Femineus. The lord swung her whip widely around her hitting Ruby in the gut knocking the girl away. It slammed against Gills chest causing sparks to fly. Grabbing the whip, he held it tight as the lord struggled to pull it back. Yanking hard on the cord, he pulled the Lord towards him. As she flew towards him, he aimed his hand and stabbed forward only for something hot to slam into him. Looking up, he saw King Burny sitting on his body. He looked hungry as his mouth opened wide. The lord flew right in as King Burny closed his mouth. The lord struggled within the slime creature as it was being melted and digested at high temperatures comparing to molten rock. As she struggled in agony, Burny turned towards Gills. Opening his mouth, he went as if to eat him only for Cynthia to be knocked through the wall. Behind her came the male Lord wielding his Judgement staff. He had a slight limp in his step as he walked and had some ice covered scratches. Seeing his partner being digested, he pointed his hands at King Burny and sent a blast of wind at the slime causing it to eject the burning lord within him. Burny looked angry as his meal was forced out of his body.

"*SIZZLE* I WILL DEVOUR YOU" King Burny shouted as he opened his maw wide open. He then jumped towards Gills to devour him. Pulling out his Gills Tendril, he whipped the slime away and jumped towards the weakened lord.

" **Gills Hell Stab"**

He pierced the burning female lord with his fingers as he screamed in rage. As he pushed further, he extended his Gills Claw forcing it into the Lords chest as he tore away. A halo formed over the lord's head as she looked upwards.

" **I've failed you"** she said as she exploded violently. Seeing this, the male lord moved quickly heading towards Cynthia. Moving quickly, Gills intercepted the lord and stabbed his claw into the lord's chest. As it glared, it held its staff up to slam it into Gills only for Cynthia to fly past and slice through the staff. The claw was torn out of the lord's chest causing it to hold its wounds. Gills roared out as he jumped high into the air. As he fell, he lifted one leg up as a claw extends from the heel.

" **Gills Heel Claw!"** He shouted as his claw struck the lord in the shoulder. Kicking away, he tore at the shoulder forcing various destructive energies into it upon contact making sparks of electricity course through the snake creature. Another halo formed above its head as it cried out in pain. As it exploded, Gills turned to face Cynthia. Before he could take a step, King Burny was already jumping towards him in rage as he bit the Rider in the arm. He could feel his arm burning from the intense heat within Burny as he struggled to get the slime off.

"Alright Burny, hold him there so I can finish this one" Cynthia shouted as she flew towards Gills pressing all her switches.

" **Mission Six: Full Power"**

As she flew, she seemed to be covered in flames and energy causing Nagoda to realize what that golden energy was as he pulled Burny in the way. Cynthia sliced through the slime, being to fast to stop her attack as she moved through it and slashed Gills across the chest. Pulling his arm free, Gills moved away as Cynthia moved to attack him again. Seeing no other choice as a group of officers were arriving, he jumped into the air through a hole in the roof and escaped.

"Coward!" She shouted out as her wings returned to normal with Burny transforming back to his smaller form. The dust crystal that was used to transform him had lost its luster becoming a grey crystal which soon dissolved into his body.

"*Sizzle* That man seems really strong" Burny said as he sat on the ground.

"I could use a little help over here" Ruby shouted as she was stuck halfway in a wall when the officers arrived.

Outside the building, Nagoda sat on his motorcycle as he saw the airships flying off towards beacon. Sighing to himself, he turned on his bike as he prepared for the long drive to beacon. "Well if I speed, I might make it in time for the end of the ceremony" he said to himself putting the visor on his helmet down as he rode off on the road to Beacon Academy with pain coursing through his body. What he didn't realize was that the stigma was spreading along his arm as he drove along with a child in black clothing watching him ride away.

 **A/N – And there we have it with another chapter for this weird story. I decided against having Cynthia knowing that Nagoda is Gills as of now as a Kamen Riders identity should be a secret to many people and for other plans I have in mind. If your wondering why I went with an ant faunus for her character this time around, I've been watching a lot of AntsCanada videos recently which inspired me to create an ant Faunus character. Along with that, I wanted to bring in Burny and Friends from Brave Frontier due to how cute they look and due to wondering how strong I can make them in a story. I also hope some people got the Octodad reference I put in there as I was bored and thought, "Why not have a character raised by an animal which has its aura unlocked?" and then I remembered about Octodad. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading and this is Daozang Signing Out.**


End file.
